Mentoring
What is mentoring? Mentoring in EverQuest II allows you to temporarily lower your character's adventure level to match that of another player with whom you are grouped or by self-mentoring. All of your stats, equipped items, spells, and combat arts are also "scaled down" to that level. Base combat experience gain is reduced between 5% and 100% depending on the difference between your natural level and the mentored level. You also get a bonus to AA experience earned while mentoring. Why would I mentor? # To assist lower level players. No one can gain experience or quest updates if any groupmate's level is too high in comparison. In this case, mentoring is the only solution if you want to help them out. # To benefit from grayed-out content. Named mobs don't drop their intended treasure chests or award AA experience once they con gray. However, mentoring another player will change that if it brings you within the level range to make the mob con green or more. # To feel powerful. When you mentor, you gain considerably less experience, have your stats lowered and your equipment/spells/combat arts scaled down. However, everything isn't scaled down enough to match how you performed when you really were that level. In fact, you'll still be somewhat overpowered for the level at which you are mentoring. Just don't let it go to your head -- you're still playing the class you chose, after all. # Mentored players benefit, too! Anyone being mentored gains a slight boost to combat experience gain with every kill. The more mentors, the greater the boost! Alternate Advancement XP gain while mentoring * Mentoring other players grants greater AA Experience for the mentor. ** 0-5 level difference: 0% bonus ** 6-10 level difference: 50% bonus ** 11-20 level difference: 100% bonus ** 21-30 level difference: 150% bonus ** 31-50 level difference: 200% bonus ** 51+ level difference: 300% bonus * This bonus is only applied to AA experience gained through combat or loot items, not through quests or exploration. * Mentors also receive experience even if their apprentice has disabled combat experience. How do I mentor? Once grouped with a player of a lower adventure level, simply right-click the player (or their name in your group list) and choose "Mentor" if within the same zone. You can also use the /mentor PlayerName and /unmentor which can be used no matter each players locations. You will then remain mentored to that player until one of the following occurs: * You right-click the player (or their name in your group list) and choose "Stop mentoring". NOTE: This cannot be done while in combat of any kind * You leave group or log out * The mentored player leaves group or logs out Self-Mentoring To mentor yourself you need to go see a Timeless Chronomage. In each of Norrath's major cities -- Qeynos, Freeport, Kelethin, Neriak, and Gorowyn -- you will find an erudite known only as a Timeless Chronomage. This new form of erudite magic will allow adventurers to reduce their adventuring level, facilitating lower level exploration. Just like with normal player mentoring, the bigger the gap between your actual level and your adjusted level, the bigger the decrease in your experience gain. For adventurers on the PvP servers, the same restrictions that you have while mentoring will apply. Take note of the following: * You must be at least level 20. * You can lower your level in five-level increments. * You are charged 5 gold and 100 status. * You can cancel the chronomagic "buff" at any time by typing /unmentor. However, to have it reactivated, you must return to the Timeless Chronomage. * If you get kicked out of the game, when you log back in you will still be self-mentored (or "auto-mentored" as some players refer to it). You may also speak to a Chronomagi Tasker to receive a daily Mission somewhere in Norrath. However, make note of the following: * You must be level 70 or higher to receive a chronomagic mission. * It also grants a bit of status as well, kind of like a harder adventure writ! * ALL of the missions are pointed at heroic zones, whether or not they are 'solo-able' is largely dependent upon how far down you are mentoring and how good your gear is before you do. They were not planned to all be solo-able. * Completing the mission unlocks the plushie for that zone. You can buy them until the next mission is handed out (1 a.m.). After you build up at least +10,000 faction with the Chronomancers, you will then be able to purchase ornate armor items from the Timeless Trader. Mentoring and PvP This section needs work. For now, please refer to the page on PvP. Category: User Guides